Black Heart and White Hearts
by DuskyClock
Summary: Dusk sets off on his pokemon adventure. He will see all the trouble caused by the roaming band of Team Plasma and collect pokemon to be his friend. But he must fear what lies inside, as his connections with his pokemon may lead him down a dangerous path. Based off of Pokemon Black, White, Black 2 and White 2.
1. Chapter 1- Introductions

"Are you a boy or girl?" she asked.

"Juniper, you know damn well that I'm a guy. What the hell is wrong on with you?" I retorted.

"Well, I have forgotten who you are, so please tell me your name," she droned. "Really, Juniper? My name is Dusk. You've known me all my life!" I was getting a bit angry and frustrated.

"Your Pokemon adventure awaits! Let's go!"

The world started spinning and I hit my head. I had fallen out of my bed and onto the floor. "Well, no more leichi berry juice before bed." I noticed a big present on my dresser. "What is going on here? That wasn't here last night"

"Oh, Professor Juniper dropped that off this morning. She said that you, Cheren, and Bianca have a big decision to make." My mom was standing at my door. "And by the looks of it, I'd say it will be important to get dressed now, since I suspect Cheren is outside the door."

As if on cue, a polite knock was heard. "Arceus damn it. Keep him entertained while I get dressed." I said as I quickly got out of bed. All I wanted was to look like I had some sense of time, which was even worse than Biancas, but I'm getting ahead of myself.

My name is Dusk Retinue. I am 18 years old and about 6'3" high. I have dark brown hair that changes to near black during the night because of the tricks of the light. Cheren is one of my best friends, and he is also 18 years old. He is slightly shorter at 5'10" and sports a black bowl cut with this one part of his hair in the middle that sticks up. It drives us both crazy. Bianca is our last friend and is also 18 years old. She is the shortest at 5'5" and is blonde, but is usually hid under her favorite green hat. She also is the only one not sporting glasses in the trio.

I pull on my favorite black t-shirt and black jeans. I barely get my green jacket on when the door bursts open and an orange and green blur tackles me to the ground.

"Bianca… I… do need to… breath." I struggle to get out as her butt is planted firmly on my stomach.

"Oh, sorry! I was just so excited to see what the present is!" She always was a bit of a ditz. She got off of me as another familiar person walked in the door.

"It's not nice to barge in like that. What if he was… indecent?" Cheren was always a bit of a prude. He could not even go to the school dances because of how the girls dressed in their shorts and shirts with their butts and bare mid drifts hanging out.

"Well, I have the giant present, so I'll open it since we're all here." I finally got a good look at it for the first time. It was green and yellow with a red bow holding it together. A fancy looking note rested on it and I read aloud:

_Dear Dusk, Cheren, and Bianca,_

_I believe it is time for you to start your first journey. Inside are three pokemon to help you on this adventure. I hope you can settle this without resorting to twisting each others arms. When you have decided, please come by the laboratory to see me._

_Your Mentor,_

_ Professor Juniper._

"Well, how about we let Dusk pick since it was delivered to his house?" Cheren suggested as Bianca did a very annoying squeal that made us both wince.

"I get a pokemon! A real pokemon!" she said while hopping more than a spoink on caffeine.

I pull the ribbon and the box falls open, revealing three pokeballs. Three pictures rest in front of them. One was a blue and white bipedal pokemon holding a shell, another was an orange and brown pokemon, and the one my eyes fell to was the green and tan one with yellow around its eyes. The names were listed below as Oshawot, Tepig, and Snivy. Without hesitation, I grab Snivy's ball.

"Ok, who's next?" And Cheren steps forward.

"She doesn't care as long as she gets one. However, I get the one that I wanted originally." He grabs Tepig's ball and steps away.

"So I get Oshawot? Yay!" Bianca squeals again as she grabs Oshawot's ball. "Hey! I know! Let's have a battle!" and she immediately sends out Oshawot.

"Ok, but let's not go too crazy." Cheren sends out his Tepig.

Not wanting to be left out of a competition, I send out Snivy. It looks at me and climbs up my leg and onto my shoulder. What happened next would be the funniest and most awesome thing that would ever happen to me: It jumped off and tackled the tepig into submission in one hit. The oshawot tried to scratch it, but snivy was too fast and tackled it into my bed. It left a nice dent on the leg and I was impressed with and angry at my snivy for damaging my bed.

"Your pokemon seems to be better than ours… maybe I chose the wrong one?" Cheren said as he picked up his tepig. My snivy crawled up onto my shoulder again and let out a yawn and went to sleep. It fell into the hood of my jacket, woke up, and decided that was a better place to be and went back to sleep.

"I think it likes you." Bianca giggled as she tried to look inside my hood.

"Well, well, well. I see you three had fun!" My mom strolled in casually hearing the pokemon fight. "Dusk, I could hear that from downstairs, what happened?

"Snivy decided to jump off me and pile drive Cheren's tepig. Then he tackled Bianca's Oshawot into the leg of my bed." Mom looked and saw the nice dent in the wooden leg of my bed.

"Oh, I see. Well, you three had best be off to Juniper's lab. I expect she's waiting for you.

"But, what about breakfast? I haven't even eaten yet!" I say.

"Your fault for not setting the alarm. Now off with you while I clean up this mess." She literally pushed all three of us outside.

"Ok, so let's go to Juniper's lab and thank her properly for our pokemon." Cheren walked off towards the lab in the distance.

"Actually, I'm gonna go tell my parents about this. I hope they'll be happy for me." Bianca told me as she ran towards her house. I had a feeling I should go with her since I know her dad will be a bit crazed about her leaving the house, let alone the town. I think it is because one of his favorite pokemon was raped and killed literally right outside the town enterance by some houndoom. It was so gruesome that the bloodstains are still there. I walked to the house and calmly entered Bianca's house as if it were my own since they are so good to me.

I expected an argument. Unfortunately, I was right.


	2. Chapter 2- Plasma

"No. No. No. A thousand times no! You will not leave this town!" Bianca's dad was yelling at her a bit louder than usual. I just leaned against the wall next to the door watching everything. Eventually, her dad noticed me.

"Dusk, how long have you been there?" he asked. Bianca turned around very quickly.

"Long enough. Bianca, lets go to Juniper's. We don't want to keep Cheren waiting, do we?" She quickly went out the door. He dad only held his head.

"Keep her safe. I don't want to lose her." I could hear the concern in his voice.

"I'll bail her out if she needs it. Otherwise, she's on her own. She needs to learn on her own." I just walked out and closed the door.

"About time you two. What were you doing?" he asked.

"Oh, uh… we were… just…" she began to stammer.

"We were having a chat on how to ditch you over a cup of tea. What do you think?" I replied sarcastically.

"Let me guess, her dad didn't want her to leave?" It was no secret about Bianca's dad, so it was the natural thing to think.

"Nail. Hammer. Ding. Now, into the lab and further down this buneary hole we go." I said.

Inside the lab were rows upon rows of books and a nice farm outside with many pokemon roaming outside. A minccino rounded a corner and cried out down the row. A woman about 5'11" came out from the row. She had on shorts and a lab coat. She had brown hair with small earings.

"Welcome to the lab! I'm glad none of you are too badly hurt from your squabble over who gets what pokemon." She obviously didn't know about the fight in the room, so I decided to not say anything. Bianca had other ideas.

"No, only our pokemon fought. Dusk's seems to be very good. It was able to defeat both of ours easily!" She almost seemed happy that her oshawot might have some brain damage from that tackle.

"Well, I see that you are a capable trainer Dusk." She smiled.

"No I'm not. It did it all on its own." Snivy decided now was a good time to craw back over my shoulder.

"Snivy? I thought it was of a docile nature. Hmm, I may have to check that, but I have a task for you to do!" I groaned because I thought it would be more boring homework like koffing gas emmitions or the amount of zubats in a cave. "It will actually be fun Dusk. I will ask that you meet every pokemon in the world and record its data. I even have a pokedex for you all." She pulled out a red book-like thing and gave one to each of us. I opened it and saw only 3 files. As I suspected, they were tepig, snivy, and oshawot.

"Well, time for you to be off! Bye!" and we were again literally pushed outside.

"So, I guess we head to route 1 and on to Accumula Town. See you there guys." I started walking very fast since I wanted to quickly get away from that town. I wanted to see and hear everything with my own eyes and ears. However, nature was not that kind. I stepped on a rattata's tail and it bit my leg. Snivy hit it and sent it scurrying away, only to have a raticate and three rattatas come back. Needless to say, I ran, and I ran right into an eevee. Those things were rare, but I had no pokeballs.

"Hey there eevee, want to come with us?" All it did was sit and stare at us. Snivy lept off my shoulder and went up to it. Snivy pointed towards Accumula town which surprisingly was in view already. "I guess it'll follow us?" I asked Snivy. He nodded and started walking to the town with the eevee following it. I got to town and immediately went to the pokemon center. It healed snivy and I got a proper ball for my eevee. Eventually, we were able to have a sit on a bench in the park away from people.

"Ok, you two. We are going to get along like best friends, so I'm going to give you better names than just your pokemon names. Snivy, I think you should be Fyl, and eevee, I'll call you Lunarid. You two like your names?" Fyl climbed on my shoulder and into my hood, right where he likes it. Lunarid just nodded his head and rested his paws on my leg.

"All who have pokemon in their balls, you are enslaving them and forcing them to give up their freedom! We of Team Plasma want you to consider what you are doing!" I just look up and see many funny dressed people standing together. All of them had a big letter P on their chests.

"Says who? Maybe they want to be with us. Maybe they want to be our partners." They all turned back to me. Many of them had disgust on their face, some were surprised, but I saw a man in a bigger robe that was purple and brown instead of that ugly gray color the grunts were wearing. He was obviously their leader.

"Who dares challenge Team Plasma? Speak up boy!" He scowled. I could tell that he was not a very nice person.

"It's polite to introduce yourself first, but just so you know, my name is Dusk." I then got up and made to leave with Lunarid trailing right behind me.

"Dusk, I ask you this: Are your pokemon happy? Do they really want to be with you? Does that eevee want to evolve or stay the way it is?" His questions were ones I had already thought of, so I normally wouldn't care. That is, until Lunarid started growling at him.

"Lunarid, don't bother with them, they're just baiting you. Stick close so they don't steal you." Lunarid looked at me, gave them one more growl, and happily ran beside me.

"I see you are not afraid to stand up to them. I respect that." A boy in a white shirt and green hair approached me. "I don't like the method, but you are very giving and treat your pokemon well."

"I do try to be kind to them. They are my partners after all. I intend to become a powerful trainer so I can help others become stronger." I did want to become champion, but I wasn't so sure about the rest. I guess I was trying to impress him.

"Well, care to prove it with a battle then?" At the word "battle" Fyl popped his head up and looked at the boy.

"I guess Fyl wants to get in on the action. Sure, I suppose we can fight." I crouch and let Fyl crawl onto the ground.

"I will let my friend Patrat fight this time." He sends out a small brown creature with red and yellow rings around its eyes.

Fyl tackles the patrat and is hit with a leer attack. Fyl then uses many sharp leaves like throwing knives and hits the patrat. It goes down easily.

"Your pokemon. It said… I must have been mistaken." He starts to walk away, but suddenly turns around. "My name is N. I want to make sure pokemon do not get hurt by people in anyway."

"My name is Dusk, and I respect that goal. Make it come true." I said that believing every word of it, not knowing how it would change my destiny forever.


End file.
